Starbase Republic: Bloodwing's Fire
by RomulanFox
Summary: A Romulan Warbird attached to Starbase Republic finds itself in trouble.
1. Chapter 1

_Bloodwing_ twisted as she dove through the wreckage of a _Cerva'hannsu_ vessel, screaming away from her pursuer. She lashed out with her rear disruptors as her enemy closed.

_Riov_ Shiarrael t'Dharvanek clenched the armrest of her command chair in an iron grip. Her ship was already severely wounded from the first _Cerva'hannsu_ punch through _Bloodwing_'s shields, and the secondary configuration was weakening. "Shields on full."

His _riov_'s grim growl made the _arrain_ at tactical wince. "_Riov_, _rhe_ apologize, but--"

Shiarrael was on her feet in an instant, whirling to face him. "_Arrain_ tr'Hwer." Her eyes narrowed to slits as her voice became silken and dangerous. "_Rhe_ would _suggest_ _au_ do as _au_ have been told."

Tr'Hwer swallowed nervously. "_Ie, Riov_." A few button taps diverted what remained of _Bloodwing_'s auxiliary power to her shield systems. "It is done, _Riov_, but the _Cerva'hannsu_--"

A powerful explosion ripped at _Bloodwing_'s shields. The mighty Warbird bucked wildly, shaking most of the _oira_ crew from their stations and toppling Shiarrael to the deck. All recovered quickly, but the _Riov_ was the last to rise, emerald blood dripping from a gash above her right eye. "Cloak the ship," she snapped, waving one of her officers off.

_Bloodwing_ shimmered and vanished, hiding her crew in the relative safety of her cloaking device. The _Cerva'hannsu_ squadron disengaged, still wary of the predator in their midst, but knowing her to be badly injured if not disabled. The silence on the _oira_ was calm, deadly, and stoic.

Several moments passed until the _Cerva'hannsu_ squadron reformed their patrol. _Bloodwing_ followed them silently, her disruptors ready for another kill.

Shiarrael resumed her seat, a dangerous half-smile on her face. "Disengage the cloak. Shields at maximum, or whatever's left of the emergency system."

"_Ie, Riov_."

_Bloodwing_ flickered back into view and leapt for the heart of the _Cerva'hannsu_ formation, disruptors and torpedoes ripping into her targets with deadly force. The ship was still quick despite the damage done to her and narrowly evaded the return fire.

A _Cerva'hannsu_ ship banked unnoticed behind _Bloodwing_ and fired with deadly accuracy. The Warbird shrieked as her engines exploded. She reared, unsteadying what remained of her crew. A second _Cerva'hannsu_ cruiser obliterated her weapons, leaving _Bloodwing_ crippled and toothless.

"We are helpless," _Arrain_ tr'Hwer pronounced in the deadly silence.

"Send the signal." Shiarrael's voice was tight and flat in the face of defeat as she stood and faced her tactical officer. "Send it now."

"_Riov_, it is too soon. _Interceptor_ is not in position. She cannot possibly--"

Shiarrael advanced on tr'Hwer, her eyes dark with passionate anger. "Any longer that we wait, and we will _all_ be dead. _Rhe_ have already lost many good soldiers. _Bloodwing_ is wounded too severely to continue. _Au_ worry about it being too soon? How many more must die before _au_ agree that it is time!? _Send. The. Signal._" She turned and stalked back to her chair, dropping into it moodily.

"_Ie, Riov_."

The coded distress signal reached through space toward _Starbase Republic_ and _Interceptor_. Shiarrael hopped it was not too late. "Elements, protect us, for we are in the Shadow of Death," she murmured. "Spare us from these _Cerva'hannsu_ demons and save my children from a bitter end."

Her children, _Bloodwing_'s crew, recognized that murmured sentiment as prayer and bowed their heads in deference. "Elements, protect us," echoed around the _oira_.


	2. Chapter 2

"_Riov_."

Her communications officer's voice didn't penetrate the haze about Shiarrael's mind.

"_Riov_ t'Dharvanek!"

The raised inflection made her turn her head. "_Ie_, t'Valen? What is it?"

"A recorded message from the High Council, _Riov_. Regarding..." _Khre'arrain_ t'Valen trailed off, knowing Shiarrael was more than aware of what the message was about. "Would _au_ care to take it privately?"

"_Dhadt_." Shiarrael straightened in her chair. "Put it on the main viewer."

"_Ie_, _Riov_."

The viewer flickered as it struggled to display a stern looking female _enriov_. Shiarrael scowled when the image cleared.

_"_ Riov _Shiarrael i-Mhessian t'Dharvanek,_ au _will return to_ ch'Rihan _as soon_ aus _ship is capable._ Aus _actions against the_ Cerva'hannsu _were unprovoked and unnecessary, upholding_ aus _previous unpredictable behavior._ Au _face charges..."_

The recording continued for several minutes, reveal each "crime" and the punishment it entailed. Shiarrael grimaced, her expression darkening at each one. "_Khre'arrain_ t'Valen, turn it off. Please."

"_Ie_, _Riov_." A click, followed by silence.

Shiarrael knew the maximum punishment for her "unwarranted actions". She would lose her rank...and _Bloodwing_. This particular _enriov_ would see to that. She stood slowly. "_Rhe_ will be in my cabin. _Erei'riov_ tr'Selen, _au_ will command in my absence. _Khre'arrain_ t'Valen, _rhe_ will require a link to _Interceptor_."

Both officers nodded, and tr'Selen took Shiarrael's seat as she left the _oira_.

Only moments later Shiarrael entered her cabin, bringing the lights up halfway. She smiled grimly as she saw the link ready; all she had to do was initiate the call. She crossed to the desk and sat down, tapping the keypad. "_Interceptor_, this is _Bloodwing_."

_"This is_ Interceptor. _Go ahead._." The link remained voice only, indicating the call was being treated as a hail. And Shiarrael knew that voice.

"Commander T'Lessa, _rhe_ would request visual communication._ Rhe _need to speak to _Riov _Craz, though _au _are welcome to join us."

_"One moment."_

Minutes passed before the tiny viewer on the desk lit up displaying the ready room on the _Interceptor_. Shiarrael could see only Jason, but she suspected T'Lessa was just out of sight beyond the pickup. "They wish to take _Bloodwing_!" she hissed before Jason could speak.

_"Please tell me you're joking, Commander."_

Shiarrael shook her head. "_Rhe_ have a recording from the Council. _Bloodwing_'s engagement with the _Cerva'hannsu_ was 'unprovoked and unnecessary' and 'upholds previous unpredictable behavior'. _Rhe_ and to return to _ch'Rihan_ as soon as _Bloodwing_ can make the trip."

_"That hardly seems fair."_ T'Lessa moved to stand beside Jason where Shiarrael could see her. _"Do they not realize you helped rescue a ship that, one day, may help the Empire fight the Cerva?"_

Shiarrael shook her head again. "_Rhe_ do not think so. The _enriov_, she...it is difficult to explain. Perhaps _au_ both would like to see the message?"

Jason nodded. _"Might help put this into perspective."_

"_Ie_. One moment." Shiarrael pulled up the file and sent to _Interceptor_. She sat back as it played, able to hear the _enriov_ over the commlink.

When Shiarrael again had their attention, T'Lessa looked puzzled. _"Commander, the_ enriov,_"_ she began, stumbling over the foreign word.

_"Admiral,"_ Jason translated for her.

_"Thank you, Captain. The admiral. She bears a certain resemblance, not so much in appearance but in her voice. A relative?"_

Jason looked at his exec in surprise. He hadn't noticed the likeness until she mentioned it.

Shiarrael nodded, her jaw clenched. "_Ie_. _Enriov_ Llair t'Dharvanek, my mother. Quite a ruthless woman and leader of the _Tal'Shiar_ at present. It is not the _Galae_ or the council _rhe_ must answer to."

_"Oy gevalt,"_ Jason muttered. _"The_ Tal'Shiar_?"_

"_Ie_."

Jason sighed. _"Well, we'll help you fix_ Bloodwing _up so she doesn't fly apart on you, but it'll have to wait until we're back at the station."_

Shiarrael nodded. "That is all _rhe_ would have asked of _au. Hann'yo_."

_"It's not a problem, Commander. I asked if you would help us, and you did. We'll do what we can to get you out of this. Craz, out."_

The little screen went dark, leaving Shiarrael with her thoughts.


	3. Chapter 3

_(Author's Note: This chapter contains exact or paraphrased writing from the_ Starbase Republic_ role playing board. The borrowed material is used with permission from those involved with the message board.)_

Shiarrael paced the _oira_ like a caged animal. The peace talks had finally begun on _Starbase Republic_, and the _enriov_ had granted her and _Bloodwing_ more time for "repairs". The ship was operational, but with both Praetor Tal'Aura and the pretender "Empress" Donatra on the station, it had seemed wiser for Shiarrael and _Bloodwing_ to remain there.

Shiarrael stopped pacing, a quick glance to tr'Selen indicating that he should take command. He nodded, moving to the center of the _oira_ as Shiarrael departed.

She took the lift to the airlock and crossed the threshold into the starbase. Ignoring the officers she met, Shiarrael walked purposefully toward the nearest lift and stepped inside the car. "Ops," she ordered it tonelessly. It took her upward to her destination and stopped. the cross the area quickly, slipping into the briefing room. Silent, she watch and listened for a moment.

Noticing her near the door, Jason joined her and whispered, "You'd better pray to the Elements that neither of them see you."

"_Rhe_ have already done so, though _rhe_ doubt it will help," Shiarrael whispered back. She knew it was likely that one of the "leaders" would see her eventually.

Donatra glanced around the room, her gaze hardening when she saw the _riov_ by the door. She muttered a _Rihannsu_ curse under her breath.

Her sharp hearing picking up the mumbled curse, Shiarrael glanced over at her. "_Au could_ have the decency to speak in a manner befitting your 'position'."

"_Rhe_ could refuse to speak to _au_ at all," Donatra countered easily.

"Remember your place!" Tal'Aura cut in, eyes glittering malevolently. "Cocky _susse-thrai_," she muttered.

"Comes from my family line." Shiarrael smirked as she moved further into the room. "Or have _au_ forgotten?"

"_Rhe_ have not forgotten," Tal'Aura replied flatly.

Shiarrael smiled darkly and dangerously. "Good."

"_Rhe_ am surprised, _Riov_ t'Dharvanek," Tal'Aura said scathingly. "After the events _au_ have been through, the usual reaction is humiliation and obedience."

Shiarrael rolled her eyes. "Praetor Tal'Aura, please. When have _au ever_ known me to be 'obedient'?"

"Never," Tal'Aura admitted. "And your actions have cause me nothing but trouble."

"My actions have affected only myself, _Bloodwing_, and my crew," Shiarrael hissed, her temper beginning to get the better of her. "The ship we rescued may someday help us fight the _Cerva'hannsu_. Besides, _Enriov_ t'Dharvanek has released that load from your shoulders."

"_Ie_, well, unpleasant things can happen," Tal'Aura said dismissively.

"Like _rhe_ do not already know," Shiarrael snarled. "_Au_ exiled me to work with the _hevam_ because _rhe_ am 'unpredictable'."

"Hey, hey, hey!" Jason cut in. "Let's leave the racial epithets at home!"

Shiarrael glanced at him. "_Rhe_ apologize; _rhe_ did not mean it as derogatory."

Tal'Aura smiled, responding in a falsely sweet tone, "We don't want loose cannons going off, Shiarrael."

"'Loose canon', _au_ say. _Au_ leave my mother in her position, yet you call me a 'loose cannon'."

"Keep your friends close," Tal'Aura said, "and everyone else closer."

Shiarrael laughed humorlessly. "_Au_ are afraid of the _enriov_. The Praetor fears the _Tal'Shiar_. Priceless, _rhe_ must say. Tell me, how afraid of her are you?"

Tal'Aura rose and walked over to Shiarrael. She drew her hand back and slapped the _riov_'s face, hissing, "_Au_ will learn to mind your place."

Jason jumped between them before Shiarrael could retaliate, shoving them apart. "Both of you! Opposite sides of the room, _now_!"

"I know my place!" Shiarrael snapped, backing away as Jason asked. "Learn yours, Tal'Aura!"

"My god, you two are worse than my son when he doesn't want to share his toys!" Jason yelled.

Shiarrael glared past him at Tal'Aura, saying nothing.

"Commander," Jason said slowly, his voice low. "Please leave."

Shiarrael broke her gaze from Tal'Aura and looked at him instead. "_Ie_, perhaps that is best." She turned to leave, an angry green bruise rising on her cheek.

Jason caught her arm and followed her. He waited until they were out of earshot of the briefing room. "What the _hell_ were you thinking?"

"_Rhe_ did not do anything!" Shiarrael protested. "Tal'Aura started it; all _rhe_ wanted to do was watch! If Donatra and Tal'Aura had not spoken to me, nothing would have happened, and _au_ know it."

Jason grabbed the front of her uniform. "I'm trying to prevent a civil war here! You're not helping!"

"The war's already begun," Shiarrael snapped. "That is why they truly want _Bloodwing_ to return! To help Tal'Aura against Donatra! _Au_ cannot prevent what has already started!" She struggled against his grip, trying to twist away from him. "Let go of me, damn it."

Jason twisted his grip tighter. "Then I'm trying to stop it. We can't _do_ that unless they're only yelling at each other and that yelling is controlled."

"_Au_ cannot stop it either! The _Rihannsu_ will not follow either leader. Tal'Aura is nothing, an inn-keeper's daughter, and she willingly allied herself with Shinzon! Donatra is a traitor; she broke away from the Star Empire."

"Get a new effin'. Leader. Something."

"_Rhe_ can't. House Dharvanek is not strong enough to help _au_. No House is." Shiarrael tried again to break his grip. "At least _loosen_ your grip. _Rhe_ cannot breathe."

Jason shoved her away, sighing heavily. "Can't you just kill them both?"

Shiarrael caught her balance only centimeters away from the bulkhead. "Do _not_ tempt me."

"No, seriously. What would happen?"

Shiarrael sighed. "The one who killed them would instate himself – or herself – as Praetor. If the people accept the new leader, war is averted." Shiarrael paused, pondering the question. "Oh, _hell_ no! Don't even suggest it!"

"Wouldn't dream of it," Jason lied quickly.

"Liar," Shiarrael accused, but she couldn't deny that the idea did hold a certain appeal.

"Don't deny it." Jason smiled grimly. "You like the idea."

"Perhaps the killing them both part," Shiarrael admitted. "But the rest? _Rhe_ am uncertain."

Jason stared at her, shocked. "I thought you liked power."

"What _Rihannsu_ does not?" Shiarrael sighed, shaking her head. "_Dhadt_, it is not the power that worries me, but whether the _Rihannsu_ would see me as a good leader."

"Why wouldn't they? You command a ship, don't you? You lead your crew everyday. You're not always very nice, but you _are_ good at your job."

"_Hann'yo_. But that is not enough. _Rhe_ am, in Tal'Aura's words, a 'loose cannon'. Unpredictable. Untrustworthy." Shiarrael grimaced slightly. "Unstable."

"Good leaders have faults, Shiarrael."

"Elements, Jason!" She had not been on first name terms with him the last time they had spoken, Shiarrael remembered. "Stop trying to talk me into this! House Dharvanek--"

"Is a noble House," Jason cut in levelly. "Nothing says your House isn't high enough for the Praetorate. And no one can deny your claim if you've rightly earned the position."

Shiarrael picked up on the hint and glared at him. The man really was trying to convince her. "It would have to be a proper duel, with Honor Blades. One on one. A fair fight, with the victor taking the position at stake."

"'Fair'?" Jason shook his head. "You're a swordsmaster; somehow I doubt Donatra or Tal'Aura will be a match for you."

"_Rhe_ know. It is why _rhe_ am hesitant;_ rhe_ fear _rhe_ will win!"

"Coward."

"_Coward_? _Au_ call me a coward?"

"Yup."

Shiarrael's eyes narrowed at him. "That is not fair. Next _au_ will bring in my honor. _Au_ fight dirty, Jason Marcus Craz."

Jason grinned at her. "So do you, Shiarrael i-Mhessian t'Dharvanek. Anyway, if the new Praetor _isn't_ accepted?"

"_Au_ will get a revolutionary war instead of a civil war, and if Donatra and Tal'Aura hear of this, _au_ will see another 'Romulan War'."

"That's a risk I'm willing to take."


	4. Chapter 4

"'Get a new leader'," Shiarrael muttered, stalking along _Starbase Republic_'s promenade. "As if it's that easy to just walk in and kill the Praetor." She rolled her eyes and shook her head. Maybe it _was_ that easy, but she sincerely doubted it. The Praetor was nearly always accompanied by her honor guard; it would be almost impossible to get into striking distance.

Just as she was deciding to head back to _Bloodwing_, Shiarrael felt someone slam into her from behind. She spun on the spot, her hand reaching for the smaller, more manageable dagger, as though she expected it to have been an attack.

"Sorry," the young woman said quickly, taking note of Shiarrael's uniform. "I didn't see you, Commander; I was...well, you know." She held up the PADD she'd been reading before tucking it into her pocket. Its top edge poked comically up from the pocket of her jeans until she smoothed the flowing material of her shirt over it. Then she looked into Shiarrael's eyes.

Shiarrael instantly took a step back, drawing the dagger. The girl's eyes were _silver_, and Shiarrael knew of only one race with silver eyes. "_Cerva'hanha_," she hissed. "What are you doing here?"

"I, uh, work here." The young woman glanced warily at Shiarrael's dagger. "I swear, it was an accident, ma'am."

"_Au_ work here? Unlikely."

_No wonder no one likes her. She's an untrusting xenophobic bitch!_ The young woman smiled, extending her hand. "Lieutenant Eneas Clio, Chief Intelligence Officer, _Starbase_ _Republic_. You must be Commander t'Dharvanek."

Shiarrael did not shake Clio's hand, her eyes narrowing suspiciously. It would be just like the _Cerva'hannsu_ to pretend to be friendly before they invaded in earnest. "_Ie_. However, _rhe_ do not believe _au_ are who _au_ say _au_ are." She flipped the dagger in her hand, intending it only to be a show of force.

Clio, however, did not see it that way. "Put the knife away, Commander," she said quietly. "Neither of us wants you to use that thing."

Glaring, Shiarrael took a step closer to her. "So _au_ can use your _Cerva'hanha_ tricks on me? No, _rhe_ think not." Now thoroughly convinced that Clio was _not_ actually a member of Starfleet, she struck quickly, trying to slide the dagger between the girl's ribs.

Startled, Clio jumped back just enough to avoid the blade's sharp edge. Before Shiarrael could get close again, she took another half step back and spun, breaking the Romulan commander's hand with a well aimed kick. The dagger fell to the deck, forgotten. "Don't underestimate me, Commander," Clio snapped as Shiarrael pulled her injured hand close and swore quietly in _Rihannsu_. "You'll find that it's a _fatal_ mistake." She picked the dagger up and handed it back to Shiarrael. "You'll need this later. Get your hand looked at." Without waiting for a reply, she turned around and disappeared into the crowd.

Shiarrael glared after her as she sheathed the dagger. When she could no longer see Clio, she wove through the crowd herself, heading for the station's infirmary. She found it relatively quickly; she'd been assigned as a "liaison" for several months now.

As Shiarrael entered the infirmary, the young human doctor on shift gave her a questioning look and pointed her to a biobed. "I'm not even going to ask. Sit down." As she followed his instruction, he turned just enough to pick up the tricorder lying on the small table near the bed, allowing her to see his rank. "All right. What hurts?" he asked, almost unnecessarily, as he started scanning her injured hand.

"My hand, obviously," Shiarrael answered dryly. "Who are you? I expected the Orion."

"Doctor Niana is on extended leave, sorry. You're stuck with me." Even knowing who she was, and being terrified of her, he smiled. "Chandra Hansen. I'd shake your hand, but you seem to have broken it."

Shiarrael glared at him. "Very funny. Just fix it, _Maenak_."

"Be patient," Chandra said mildly, setting the tricorder down so that he could use his hands to set the broken bones in her hand. "This is going to hurt a bit." Very gingerly, he pulled and pushed the bones back into place.

Shiarrael swore at him, gripping the edge of the bed so hard with her free hand that her knuckles turned white.

"Oh, stop. I'm almost done." Chandra grabbed the bone knitter and went to work actually repairing the damage. He recognized the pattern of fractures as something typical of a fight, but he was hesitant to bring it up just yet. He'd heard plenty of stories about Shiarrael, none of them pleasant. Of course, none of them ended with _her_ visiting a doctor. So who could have done this to her, of all people? He didn't know of anyone on the station with the strength and speed necessary, except Commander T'Lessa. Frightening as he found her, he doubted the Vulcan commander would have done it. Still puzzled, he worked silently until he was certain he'd repaired all of the fractures, including a few small ones in Shiarrael's wrist. "Flex your fingers for me, Commander."

Shiarrael did so wordlessly, then rotated her wrist when he asked. She could see the question in his eyes, a question he was apparently afraid to ask. "Are we finished?"

"As long as you're not in any more pain, yes, ma'am." Chandra had decided not to ask; he could always enter the injury as "unspecified" in his logs. He just wanted her to leave; Shiarrael made him nervous, and for good reason.

"_Hann'yo_." Shiarrael thanked him only because humans seemed to be offended if one did not. She slid off of the bed and left the infirmary, mentally debating whether she should go see Captain Craz about the incident or wait until he called her about it. For a moment, she intended to simply go back to _Bloodwing_. Then, she realized that the _Cerva'hanha_ girl had said she was the station's chief intelligence officer. Fvadt_, Craz might already know._ Sighing wearily, she took the nearest lift up to the Ops level.

Ignoring the officers there when the lift arrived, Shiarrael went directly to Jason's office. She could hear raised voices inside, Craz and his _Rihannsu_ wife. She suspected they were talking about her, but she rang the chime anyway.

"_Enter!"_ Jason yelled, his voice rough and irritated.

Biting her lip, Shiarrael went inside, stopping just inside. "_Rhe_ suppose _au_ know why _rhe_ am here."

Jason got up from behind his desk and went over to her, pausing only a moment before he hit her as hard as he could, square on her jaw. "You assaulted one of my officers!"

Shiarrael staggered back against the door, her hand over her bruised jaw. "_Rhe_ guess we are even then," she quipped flatly, shooting a glare at Jason's wife, Major Rhiana t'Valdran. "To be fair, she _did_ run into me." _And she's one of the _Cerva'hannsu_ devils._

"That doesn't--" Jason threw his hands in the air, retreating behind the desk. "First, you pick a fight with Tal'Aura and Donatra. Now you're trying to stab my chief of intelligence." Catching the look on her face, he glared darkly at her. "Yes, she's Cerva. Yes, she's in Starfleet." He sighed, shaking his head. "I want you off my station, Commander."

Shiarrael stared at him for a moment and then dropped her eyes. "_Ie_, of course." She turned to leave.

"Wait," Rhiana said, approaching her. "Unbuckle your belt, _Riov_ t'Dharvanek."

Puzzled, Shiarrael looked at her. "What?"

Rhiana held out her hand. "Your Honor Blade, _Riov_. Now, please."

"_Au_..._au_ can't." Shiarrael gave her a crestfallen look as her hand went to unbuckle the belt that held the Blade. Without it, Shiarrael no longer had a House. She could not be in the _Galae_ any longer. She would lose _Bloodwing_.

"_Rhe_ can." Rhiana gave her a mildly sympathetic look. "_Rhe_ must, if _au_ are to complete your mission. Your sword, _Riov_."

Wordlessly, Shiarrael unbuckled the belt and handed it over.

"_Hann'yo_. Now listen." Rhiana set the belt aside. "Take _Bloodwing_ and go to _ch'Revellion_. They are waiting for you there."

Shiarrael's brow furrowed. "Who?"

"People who can help your cause. Now, go."

"Use the transporter," Jason suggested. "Otherwise, I don't think you'll even make it to _Bloodwing_."

Shiarrael gave him a withering look, despite knowing that he was right. Without thanking him, she activated her personal communicator. "T'Dharvanek to Bloodwing. Lock onto my signal and energize the transporter."

"_Ie, Riov."_

A moment later, Shiarrael stood in _Bloodwing_'s transporter room. She nodded a greeting to her transporter technician before exiting, ignoring the questioning look he gave her when he noticed that her sword was missing. Rather than go to the _oira_, she first went to her personal cabin. Once there, she took her rank insignia off her collar and set it on the table. After looking at it for a while, she quietly took off each piece of her _Galae_ uniform, leaving the uniform folded neatly on a chair with the rank insignia and issued disruptor on top of it. After changing into something more appropriate for a civilian commander, she shook her hair free, disturbing the normally perfect style. Despite her situation, she grinned at herself in the mirror before she left the cabin.

Minutes later, she walked onto the _oira_ amid stares of confusion. A number of the officers present shook their heads in despair. It had finally happened, something they'd dreaded for a long time.

Shiarrael was no longer a _Galae_ officer. _Bloodwing_ was no longer a _Galae_ ship. They were alone.


	5. Chapter 5

Shiarrael idly tapped her fingers on the arm rest of her chair as _Bloodwing_ coasted into orbit around _ch'Revellion_. Of course, Rhiana hadn't told her what – or who – to expect when they arrived. _For all we know, she's sent us into a trap._

"_Riov_ – _rhe_ mean, Shiarrael." The young helmsman winced at his mistake, biting his lip. "We have arrived at _ch'Revellion_, but there are no other ships nearby."

"Odd," Shiarrael mused aloud. "Then _rhe_ wonder who is meeting us." She got up from her chair, her gaze sweeping over her assembled crew before settling on one. "Mister tr'Vaie, come with me."

"J'son," he corrected her as they headed into the lift. "If _au_ insist on being only 'Shiarrael', _rhe_ must insist that _au_ address us all by name."

"J'son, then." The door slid shut behind them, going downward toward_ Bloodwing_'s transporter room, and Shiarrael gave J'son a wary look. "_Au_ did not protest when _rhe_ asked _au_ to join me."

"Halt lift." J'son waited until the computer stopped the lift car to look at her. "That time is past. _Au_ require...help."

"And _au_ believe _au_ can provide this...help." Shiarrael raised an eyebrow at him. "Do _au_ care to explain?"

"_Au_ have a temper control problem." It was a bold move for J'son, a human half-breed, to be so blunt in such an enclosed space. Nonetheless, he looked Shiarrael steadily in the eye.

Shiarrael narrowed her eyes at him, unamused.

"_Au_ see?" Still unfazed, J'son took a step toward her, putting his hands on her shoulders. "_Rhe_ can help _au_. If _au_ will allow it."

Shiarrael inhaled deeply, biting her lip and looking away from him. Had the suggestion come from anyone else, she might have disregarded it. To have J'son, with whom she'd been at odds for years, offer it meant something deeper.

"That's a start." J'son smiled slightly. "Once, not so long ago, _rhe_ would be bleeding by now."

"Don't test your luck in the matter." Shiarrael shook herself free of his hands and took a step back. "When our mission is complete, _rhe_ will consider your offer. Resume lift operations."

J'son shrugged, folding his hands behind his back as the lift began downward again.

Moments later they had entered the transporter room to find the transporter technician with a bewildered expression on his face. "Ma'am, the transporter coordinates are underground."

"Shiarrael," she corrected him, glancing at his board. "The coordinates are correct."

"_Rhe _hope so. Unless the two of _au_ would _like_ to become solid rock..."

Though J'son chuckled, Shiarrael merely smiled slightly. "That would be unpleasant. Send us down, Lorek."

Lorek nodded and waited for them to step up on the pad. As soon as they had, the shimmer of the transporter beam whisked them away. Moments later, the sparkling beam lit up an underground cavern on the planet.

As the shimmering light faded, Shiarrael looked around them. A few meters away, two people were sparring, only one of whom she recognized. She grinned when she saw that all two hundred pounds of him was getting his ass handed to him by a girl half his size. "Moran Intaro, are _au_ letting that girl win?" She grinned wider when the girl in question took Moran to the ground while he was distracted. _Serves him right._ Only a few weeks before, Shiarrael would have been afraid of him, but this scene was reassuring, not frightening.

Moran glared at her for a moment before he laughed, tapping the girl's arm so she'd let him up. He got a good look at Shiarrael as he stood up and sobered instantly. "What happened to you?"

"Do _au_ mean the bruise or the lack of uniform?" Shiarrael was watching his tiny opponent rather than looking at him. Whoever she was, she was wearing Intelligence black, not the red that the Intelligence officers on _Starbase Republic_ had worn.

"Both."

"The first was a gift from Craz. The second is a longer story, best saved for when we have time." Shiarrael nodded towards the female officer. "Who is she?"

Before Moran could answer her, the young woman had joined them, pinning her hair back up. "Lieutenant Gabriela Torres, Starfleet Intelligence. _Jolan tru_, Shiarrael. I've heard a lot about you." Gabriela held her hand out. "Pleasure to meet you at last."

As Shiarrael shook her hand, she realized that Gabriela wasn't using the universal translator. Even so, she switched to Federation Standard. "If you know anything about me, that is a lie, but a wise one, nonetheless." She gestured toward J'son. "My tactical officer, J'son tr'Vaie." J'son nodded a greeting as Shiarrael turned back to Gabriela. "You speak _Rihannsu_."

"Along with a half dozen other languages." Gabriela shrugged. "It's a gift. At any rate, Moran is who you came to see, so I'll let the two of you speak." She walked a short distance away, seeming to vanish into the shadows.

Shiarrael gave Moran a questioning look. "Why is she here?"

"You want her on your side," he said quietly. "She likes you, and she volunteered for this. She's not replacing Jarok; he'll be here too. You'll be glad we have her, since this got a bit more difficult." Moran paused for a moment, looking her in the eye. "Anyone I trust, you can trust."

Shiarrael nodded; she could accept that. "She's Intelligence, you're Intelligence, and Jarok works on _Starbase Republic_. You already know what happened; why ask?"

Moran grinned boyishly at her. "So you _did_ get into a fight with Clio and lose?"

"Yes," Shiarrael sighed. "Can we move past that now, please? We _do_ have a mission to complete, and every minute wasted is a minute for Tal'Aura to make it more difficult for us. What is our plan now?"

"You still have _Bloodwing_."

Shiarrael twisted to look at the source of the voice behind her. "You, of all people, know better than to sneak up on me, Sagat."

He smiled at her. "My name is Jarok. You _do_ still have _Bloodwing_?"

"Of course I do. Rhiana isn't_ completely_ heartless."

Jarok's gaze lingered where Shiarrael's belt would normally rest as he circled around her. "A small favor to give you the ship when she took everything else."

J'son put a restraining hand on Shiarrael's shoulder before she could say anything. "Relax. He is trying to make you angry."

"What does he mean 'she took everything else'?" Gabriela cut in, having rejoined them with her uniform replaced by a solid black jumpsuit. "What did she take, exactly?"

Shiarrael looked away from the group, noting as she moved her gaze toward the ground that J'son still wore _his_ sword at his hip. "The weapon J'son wears. It is called an 'Honor Blade'; without it, a _Rihanha_ cannot lay claim to a House or serve the _Rihannsu_ military. One could still, however, serve the _Tal'Shiar_, isn't that right, Jarok?"

"Only because your mother demands it," Jarok answered mildly, sounding almost amused. Shiarrael thought such a tone sounded odd coming from him, since she knew of his Vulcan heritage. "Perhaps one day I _will_ carry the Blade. For now, I am content."

Gabriela nodded, biting the inside of her lip. "That _does_ make things more difficult, but wouldn't reuniting the Star Empire be enough to _restore_ the honor you've lost?"

"_Ie_ – yes, it would." Shiarrael shrugged, still not meeting anyone's eyes. "Though I had hoped to feel my Blade sink into Tal'Aura's heart. Disruptors are not as...satisfying."

Moran silenced Gabriela, who tried to look innocent, with a look. "Less satisfying, but less mess as well. The trick will be getting there, but I'm sure you have a plan."

Shiarrael grinned, finally looking at him again. "I certainly do."


End file.
